


(Ελληνικά)Game Night

by expressyourselfanytime



Series: Translations(Μεταφράσεις) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressyourselfanytime/pseuds/expressyourselfanytime
Summary: ~ Greek translation of "Game Night" by sxperlena. ~Η Lena είναι προσκεκλημένη στην εβδομαδιαία βραδιά επιτραπέζιων των αδερφών Danvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122386) by [sxperlena (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena). 



_«Κάτι ακόμα» είπε η Kara καθώς έβαλε το σημειωματάριό της στην τσάντα της. Η Lena σήκωσε το φρύδι της βλέποντας την φαινομενικά νευρική ξανθιά._

_«Ναι;»_

_Η Kara πίεσε τον εαυτό της να συναντήσει το βλέμμα της Διευθύνουσας Συμβούλου. «Θα ήθελες μήπως να έρθεις μαζί μου στην Οικογενειακή Βραδιά Επιτραπέζιων… άυριο;»_

_Η Lena θα έπρεπε να έχει πει όχι, να βρει δικαιολογία ότι έχει δουλειά να κάνει, αλλά έπιασε τον εαυτό της να μην μπορεί να αρνηθεί στην ξανθιά όταν χαμογελούσε έτσι._

_«Δεν θα ήθελα να ενοχλήσω» είπε, δίνοντας στην Kara την ευκαιρία να αποσύρει την προσφορά της. Αλλά η δημοσιογράφος ήταν επίμονη._

_«Ο-Όχι! Δεν-δεν θα ενοχλήσεις. Βασικά θα είμαστε μόνο εγώ, η Alex και μερικοί φίλοι. Τίποτα μεγάλο, απλά ήλπιζα ότι θα είσαι και ‘συ εκεί» Η Kara έπαιζε νευρικά με το λουρί της τσάντας ταχυδρόμου της καθώς κοιτούσε με ελπίδα την Lena και χαμογέλασε._

_Ανάθεμα, πάλι αυτό το χαμόγελο._

_«Τότε, σ’ αυτήν την περίπτωση, θα είμαι εκεί»._

_Η Kara έσκασε ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο._

___________________________________________________________________

 

Και έτσι, η Διευθύνουσα βρέθηκε εν μέσω ενός τρελού παιχνιδιού Monopoly. Ο James Olsen, ο φωτογράφος, νικούσε. Κατείχε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των ιδιοκτησιών, ενώ η Kara καθόταν στραβομουτσουνιασμένη στη γωνία με το μικρό, λυπηρό, ξενοδοχείο της. Ο Matt ακόμα προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει πώς παίζεται το παιχνίδι.

Η Lena αγριοκοίταξε τον Mick καθώς αυτός προσπαθούσε να τραβήξει την προσοχή της Kara. Ήταν αρκετά προφανές ότι του άρεσε η ξανθιά. Σε οποιονδήποτε με ένα ζευγάρι μάτια θα άρεσε, η Kara ήταν τόσο καλή, γεμάτη φροντίδα για τους άλλους και όμορφη. Η Lena ήπιε μια γουλιά από το κρασί της καθώς ατένιζε την δημοσιογράφο, η οποία δεν συνειδητοποιούσε τι συνέβαινε με τον Mick.

«Και είσαι στη φυλακή» είπε η Kara θριαμβευτικά, πειράζοντας τον Mitt.

«Φυλακή; Νόμιζα ότι αυτό ήταν παιχνίδι, γιατί πρέπει να πάω στη φυλακή;» Έδειχνε μπερδεμένος καθώς όλοι γελούσαν.

«Έ, Maggie, πρέπει όντως να πάω φυλακή;»

Η ντετέκτιβ, η οποία καθόταν αναπαυτικά στα γόνατα της Alex Danvers προσπάθησε πολύ να μην γελάσει καθώς πήρε μια πολύ σοβαρή έκφραση.

«Ναι πρέπει, συγγνώμη φιλαράκι» έβγαλε έξω ένα ζευγάρι χειροπέδες και ο Mark χλώμιασε.

Η Kara χαμογέλασε πλατιά και κοίταξε τη Maggie «Κουβαλάς πάντα μαζί σου χειροπέδες;».

Η Maggie έκλεισε το μάτι της και η Kara και η Alex κοκκίνισαν και οι δύο. Η Lena έπνιξε ένα γέλιο.

«Οκέι, νομίζω ότι φτάνει η monopoly για σήμερα» σχολίασε η Lucy. Όλοι συμφώνησαν μουρμουρώντας και αποφάσισαν αντ’ αυτής να παίξουν Εγώ Ποτέ Δεν. Η Kara ετοίμασε τα ποτά καθώς ο Winn εξηγούσε το παιχνίδι στον Mark.

Η μικρή ομάδα ήταν αιφνιδιαστικώς φιλόξενη, δεν έμοιαζαν και τόσο έκπληκτοι όταν η Lena χτύπησε την πόρτα νωρίτερα, όλοι είχαν συστηθεί πολύ ευγενικά.

Η Kara χοροπήδησε προς τον καναπέ και θρονιάστηκε δίπλα στη Lena, ακουμπώντας τα ποτά στο τραπέζι.

H Alex πήρε το ποτήρι της και ξεκίνησε το παιχνίδι.

«Εγώ ποτέ δεν έχω συλληφθεί».

Η Alex ήπιε περήφανη μια γουλιά από το ποτό της, το ίδιο και η Maggie και η Lucy. Η Kara κοίταξε τη Lucy, έκπληκτη. Εκείνη κάτι μουρμούρισε σχετικά με το ότι είχε πιει πάρα πολύ.

«Kara, νερό είναι αυτό;» η Lena ψιθύρισε ακουμπώντας στην ξανθιά.

Η Kara χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά και κράτησε το ποτό της κοντά στο στέρνο της. «Ναι».

Η Διευθύνουσα χαμογέλασε πλατιά στην αγνή δημοσιογράφο.

«Εεμ, λοιπόν, εγώ ποτέ δεν έχω ρίξει μπουνιά σε κάποιον» μπήκε και ο Winn στο παιχνίδι, ρίχνοντας ματιές γύρω του καθώς όλοι στο δωμάτιο εκτός από ‘κείνον ήπιαν, κλείνοντας και ένα δάχτυλο.

«Ουάου, οκέι». Σήκωσε τα χέρια του ψηλά στον αέρα και γούρλωσε τα μάτια του αμυντικά.

«Έχεις ρίξει μπουνιά σε κάποιον;» η Lena σήκωσε το φρύδι της στην Kara η οποία γέλασε νευρικά και άρχισε να κάνει χειρονομίες, προσπαθώντας να πει μια φυσιολογική πρόταση.

«Εγώ-ναι. Το πανεπιστήμιο ήταν δύσκολο. Ήταν ατύχημα». Η Kara εξήγησε γρήγορα.

«Του έσπασες τη μύτη Kar» η Alex την πείραξε.

Η δημοσιογράφος πνίγηκε με το ποτό της. Η Lena την χτύπησε στην πλάτη της. Ήταν δύσκολο να το πιστέψεις, η Kara ήταν μια ηλιαχτίδα, δεν πείραζε ούτε μύγα, κυριολεκτικά. Στη μέση μιας συνέντευξης τις προάλλες, μια μύγα πέταγε συνέχεια γύρω της και απλά την έπιασε και την έβγαλε έξω.

«Οκέι, εγώ ποτέ δεν έχω φορέσει δερμάτινο μπουφάν» η Kara χαμογέλασε γλυκά στην αδερφή της πριν της βγάλει τη γλώσσα, καθώς η Maggie και η Alex ήπιαν και έκλεισαν ακόμα ένα δάχτυλο.

«Τώρα στοχεύεις εμένα συγκεκριμένα, κι αυτό είναι άδικο». Η Alex παραπονέθηκε πετώντας ένα μαξιλάρι στην Kara. Η μικρότερη Danvers το έπιασε στον αέρα και το πήρε αγκαλιά.

Ήταν η σειρά της Maggie και την ώρα που ετοιμαζόταν να πει κάτι, η Alex της έριξε μια απαλή σφαλιάρα στο χέρι και ψιθύρισε κάτι στ’ αυτί της. Η Maggie σήκωσε το φρύδι της και έγνεψε καταφατικά.

«Εγώ ποτέ δεν… ήμουν τσιμπημένη με την Supergirl».

Όλοι στο δωμάτιο ήπιαν, εκτός από την Alex και την Kara. Η ξανθιά κοίταξε γύρω της και έγινε κατακόκκινη σαν ντομάτα. Ξανακοίταξε όταν πρόσεξε την Lena να πίνει από το ποτήρι της.

«Lena!» η Kara ψιθύρισε σοκαρισμένη.

«Τι; Δεν μπορείς να με κατηγορήσεις. Έχεις δει την Supergirl; Μόνο οι δικέφαλοί της είναι αρκετοί για μερικά πολύ…άτακτα όνειρα.» Η Lena χαμογέλασε πλατιά καθώς η Kara την κοιτούσε χάσκοντας, κοκκινίζοντας απίστευτα περισσότερο από πριν.

Όταν η Kara επέστρεψε στο φυσιολογικό της χρώμα δέρματος, η Lena σκέφτηκε να πειράξει κι άλλο τη δημοσιογράφο.

«Και είναι τόσο σέξυ, δεν θα με πείραζε αν με άρπαζε σ’αυτά τα δυνατά χέρια και-»

«Ρ-Χριστέ μου!»

Όλοι γέλασαν πολύ με την Kara, οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς γνωρίζοντας ότι ήταν το Σιδερένιο Κορίτσι της National City κάτω από αυτές τις πλεκτές ζακέτες.

Το παιχνίδι προχώρησε γρήγορα καθώς όλοι στόχευσαν τον κακόμοιρο, ανυποψίαστο Winn. Προς το τέλος πια, όλοι ήταν αρκετά μεθυσμένοι, εκτός από την Kara, τον Mack, και την Lena, η οποία προσπαθούσε να κάνει καλή πρώτη εντύπωση. Το να μεθύσει δεν την συνέφερε και πολύ σ’ εκείνη τη φάση.

«Ας παίξουμε…μπουκάλα» σχολίασε η Lucy μεθυσμένα, καθώς ο Winn σκουντούσε τον James να ξυπνήσει, ο οποίος είχε αποκοιμηθεί στον καναπέ αφότου εξολοθρεύτηκε νωρίς στο προηγούμενο παιχνίδι. Ο Mason έκατσε οκλαδόν στο πάτωμα με μια μπερδεμένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπό του.

«Τι είναι η μπουκάλα; Ο Winn μου είπε ότι τα μπουκάλια είναι για να πίνουμε από αυτά, γιατί δεν συνηθίζεται στην Γη να-» ο Winn τον χτύπησε με δύναμη στην πλάτη. «Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;».

Ο James, ο οποίος ήταν λίγο ασταθής μετά τον υπνάκο του, έμοιαζε να συνήλθε απότομα και πετάχτηκε μέσα στην κουβέντα.

«Οκέι, ας παίξουμε. Κάν’ τε ένα κύκλο όλοι».

Ο Mark πετάχτηκε, αμέσως μόλις έκατσαν όλοι. «Εγώ πρώτος».

Γύρισε το μπουκάλι και κοίταξε την Kara, καθώς αυτό σιγά σιγά σταμάτησε και κατέληξε στον Winn τελικά. Οι δύο άντρες βόγγηξαν πριν πιέσουν τα χείλη τους μαζί, σε ένα πολύ γρήγορο φιλί. Η Alex και ο James ξεκαρδίστηκαν στα γέλια και η Lena διασκέδαζε παρακολουθώντας τους.

Η Kara υποσυνείδητα μετακινήθηκε πιο κοντά στη Διευθύνουσα, πριν γείρει μπροστά, στη μέση του κύκλου, και γυρίσει το μπουκάλι. Η σούπερ δύναμή της δεν βοηθούσε, καθώς το μπουκάλι περιστρεφόταν για 3 ολόκληρα λεπτά πριν σταματήσει αργά, δείχνοντας τη Lucy.

Η Lena σκυθρώπιασε ελαφρώς καθώς η Lucy φίλησε Kara, κρατώντας τα μάγουλά της. Διήρκησε μόνο δύο δευτερόλεπτα, αλλά ήταν αρκετά για να βάλουν την μελαχρινή σε κακή διάθεση. Η ζήλια την διαπέρασε.

Δύο άβολα φιλιά αργότερα, ήταν η σειρά της Lena. Γύρισε τα πόδια της σε σταυροπόδι και προσευχήθηκε βουβά να σταματήσει στην Kara. Το σύμπαν δεν συνωμοτούσε υπέρ της, καθώς το μπουκάλι προσγειώθηκε στον Max. Φόρεσε ένα ψεύτικο χαμόγελο καθώς εκείνος έγειρε για ένα φιλί στα χείλη, αλλά εκείνη γύρισε τελευταία στιγμή και του έδωσε ένα γρήγορο φιλάκι στο μάγουλο. Η Lena χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα καθώς απομακρύνθηκε. Ούτε καν πρόσεξε την Kara που είχε κατσουφιάσει εμφανώς όταν το μπουκάλι προσγειώθηκε στον Marco.

Η Lucy φίλησε την Kara ξανά και ξανά, προς μεγάλη απογοήτευση της Lena. Η μελαχρινή παράδωσε τα όπλα, καθώς το μπουκάλι προσγειωνόταν στον Winn, στη Maggie και στην Lucy, ποτέ στο μοναδικό κορίτσι που ήθελε.

«Λοιπόν, αυτή είναι η τελευταία φορά» είπε η Kara με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο καθώς έπιασε το μπουκάλι και το γύρισε με πολύ λιγότερη δύναμη αυτή τη φορά. Η Lena ήπιε γουλιά από το κρασί της και δεν ασχολήθηκε να προσέξει σε ποιον προσγειώθηκε.

Προφανώς προσγειώθηκε σε ‘κείνη, γιατί το επόμενο πράγμα που πήρε χαμπάρι, ήταν τα χέρια της Kara στα μάγουλά της και τα χείλια της ξανθιάς πάνω στα δικά της. Το ποτήρι του κρασιού ξεχασμένο καθώς η Lena έλιωσε μέσα στο φιλί. Η Kara απομακρύνθηκε υπερβολικά πολύ γρήγορα για τα γούστα της. Και οι δύο κοίταξαν η μία την άλλη επίμονα, γεμάτες θαυμασμό. Η Lena κοίταξε γύρω και όλοι ήταν εντελώς λιπόθυμοι. Ο James είχε γείρει πάνω στην Lucy, ο Winn είχε αποκοιμηθεί πάνω στον Marc και η Maggie είχε κουλουριαστεί στην Alex στον καναπέ.

Η Lena κοίταξε πάλι την Kara μ’ ένα ηλίθιο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της και πριν το συνειδητοποιήσει καν, τα χείλη της Kara την είχαν ξανασυναντήσει. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της καθώς η Kara έσπρωχνε, και κατέληξε να ρίξει την μελαχρινή στο πάτωμα, χαχανίζοντας, καθώς έπεφτε κι αυτή. Το γέλιο της Lena το κατάπιε η Kara, καθώς η ξανθιά έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι και φίλησε τη Lena βαθιά, παρακαλώντας σιωπηρά για είσοδο, την οποία της έδωσε ευχαρίστως. Η δημοσιογράφος έκανε κάτι με τη γλώσσα της το οποίο έκανε τα πόδια της Lena αδύναμα, και αντιστοίχως την γυναίκα ευγνώμων που δεν στεκόταν όρθια.

Η Kara απομακρύνθηκε, με βαριά αναπνοή και πρησμένα χείλη, «Έι, ζήλευες όταν φίλαγα την Lucy;» Η Lena στραβομουτσούνιασε.

«Ζήλευες!»

«Σκάσε και φίλα με».

Η Kara δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί την μελαχρινή καθώς εκείνη έγειρε για ένα ακόμα φιλί.


End file.
